


The Process of a Fallen Angel

by Christywalks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angel and Demon AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “Wilson，”闯进他办公室的House气喘吁吁地说，“我需要你的帮忙。”Wilson抬起一边眉毛扫了对方一眼。皱巴巴的休闲西装和T恤，正常；乱七八糟的灰白色头发，正常；握在手里神经质敲打着小腿的黑色手杖，正常；以及——背后那对羽毛七零八落，毫无光彩的黑色翅膀。哈。有趣。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3存档

**The Process of a Fallen Angel**

 

“Wilson！”

 

被门外叫喊声点到名字的男人眉心一跳，试图不伸手去揉自己抽痛的额头。他默默闭上眼睛，希望仅靠祈祷的力量就能让除了他之外的一切事物全部消失，然而当他睁开眼睛时桌上厚重的病例还在，而门外的叫声非但没有消失反而越来越近了。

 

三秒钟后，他的办公室门被人从外面大力推开，那个过去半分钟里一直扯着嗓子叫他名字的男人从外面连滚带爬摔了进来。Wilson叹了口气抬起头，还没来得及说什么，眼前的男人就哐的一声关上门，手脚利落地落上锁，然后背靠在门板上喘个不停。

 

“Wilson，”闯进他办公室的House气喘吁吁地说，“我需要你的帮忙。”

 

Wilson抬起一边眉毛扫了对方一眼。皱巴巴的休闲西装和T恤，正常；乱七八糟的灰白色头发，正常；握在手里神经质敲打着小腿的黑色手杖，正常；以及——

 

背后那对羽毛七零八落，毫无光彩的黑色翅膀。

 

哈。有趣。

 

“你做了什么？”他抬起手做了个只有他们两个明白的手势，“马拉松训练遇到讨人嫌的乌鸦了？”

 

“马拉松？讨人嫌？没错。但我从来不觉得乌鸦讨人嫌。”

 

“你当然不觉得乌鸦讨人嫌了，它们大概是你在这里唯一的朋友，别忘了上次我们去野营的时候我半夜起来看到你——”

 

“好了，打住。我们说好不再提这件事的。”House拖着步子走到Wilson的沙发旁边，一屁股坐上去，后背的黑色翅膀软塌塌地搭在靠背上。Wilson忍不住从办公桌后面站起身，走到男人面前，伸出一只手想给他顺顺羽毛。然而他的手才伸了一半，离他近的那边翅膀就仿佛非常不愿让他碰一样猛地抬起来打了他的手背一下。

 

“嗷。”没怎么觉得疼，但Wilson还是装模作样地揉了揉手背。“你究竟想不想让我帮忙了？”

 

“你知道我想让你帮我什么忙？那谁给你读心的能力了？”

 

“不。”Wilson饱经折磨地长叹一口气。“我不需要读心能力也知道你手头这个病人是谁——是什么。”

 

懒洋洋靠在他沙发上的男人翻了个白眼。“修女。”

 

“看样子很虔诚？”

 

“我最近一百年里还没这么惨烈地掉过羽毛。”

 

“事实上，你的羽毛和你的头发还挺配的。”Wilson好整以暇地评论道，“很有……堕天使的感觉。”

 

“我就知道你背着我一个人偷偷去看了那部《地狱神探》新电影！”

 

“首先，我没有背着你偷偷去看，我去得非常光明正大；其次，如果你以为我会放弃欣赏路西法被搞成秃顶老头子的机会，那你也太不了解我了。”

 

“如果让路西法听到你说的这句话，那你就真的要倒大霉了。”House瞥了他一眼，“不过，大概不需要他动手，有的时候我都想自己亲自把你背后那些白花花软绵绵的羽毛全都扯下来做枕头。”

 

“我知道你有多怀念你的白色翅膀。”Wilson回想起眼前这家伙很久很久以前还有着白花花翅膀的样子，不由自主打了个寒颤。“但我还是觉得你现在的样子最好。”

 

“对吧！黑色翅膀最酷了，每年年底穿着内衣走秀的金发辣妹才喜欢白色翅膀。”

 

Wilson没再离他，而是径直走到门边，将门拉开一半后回头看向仍然躺在沙发上的男人。“你要一起去吗？”

 

“我担心再这么掉下去，我真的要秃了。”对方非常惨痛地回答。

 

“不会啦。只要我在你周围，她就算再虔诚也对你没什么影响。再说了我一个人看你的病人算什么？别忘了我可是人人都害怕的肿瘤专家。”

 

“是啊，死亡天使。”House给了他一个忍俊不禁的表情，从沙发上一跃而起。在前往重症监护病房的一路上两个人一直肩并着肩，Wilson能感觉到House七零八落的黑色翅膀有一下没一下地碰着自己白色的翅膀，每次羽毛接触都会传来微微灼烧感，仿佛有人将他的翅膀放在了蜡烛上。

 

不怎么危险，但是，很不健康。他那些在天堂工作的同事如果看到他以这幅样子和一名恶魔站在一起，大概会直接晕过去。

 

然而他已经这么过了整整十二年。

 

他们离病房还有十多步远，还处在就算病房全是玻璃墙也绝对看不太清人脸的距离，然而Wilson刚和House走过拐角就立刻感到两道无比炙热的视线钉在他的身上。他重重地叹了口气。正常人类看不到他和House身上不一样的地方，但世界之大无奇不有，总会有那么一两个不正常的人能察觉到他们的不同。这不是他第一次和地球上的神职人员打交道，不过自从他被某个偏执的神父抱住腿大喊他身上有圣光之后，Wilson就开始小心翼翼地避开教堂，并且宣称自己是犹太人了。

 

而House，他的掩饰身份是个幸福的无神论者。

 

“她……她能察觉到我。”他一把拽过House挡在自己面前，比他高了三英寸的男人将那道目光挡得严严实实。“我不觉得她该和你签订契约。”

 

“相信我，我很乐意把她让给你，但你也知道规则不是这么定的。”

 

“我知道……”Wilson叹了口气，拍了拍House的胳膊。“去吧，你该做什么就去做什么，我就在病房外面的护士站，这个距离应该算安全了。”

 

House点点头，两个人继续朝病房走去。到了护士站后Wilson背对病房的方向坐下，随手抓起一份病例，尽量不让自己太在意隔着玻璃射过来的目光。House在他身前停了片刻，张了张嘴想说什么，但最后没吭声。

 

“去吧，”他又重复了一遍，“我会为她祈祷的。”

 

House点点头，走进病房，而Wilson闭上眼睛。

 

几个小时后House的小组终于查出了病人究竟哪里有问题。对于House来说工作已经结束了，于是Wilson下班后没再折回House的办公室找他，而是直接下到了一楼。一开电梯门他就看到House正坐在大厅正中的接待处后面，百无聊赖地把玩着手里的拐杖。

 

“要一起过圣诞吗？”仿佛认出他的脚步声，House抬起头。

 

“如果你想过的话。”Wilson耸了耸肩，“毕竟我到这里不是来度假的。只要你不介意过这个节日……”

 

“我当然不介意。我们可以像去年那样再把《驱魔人》看一遍。那绝对是我看过的最搞笑的电影。”

 

“就像我们前年，再前年，再再前年那样？”

 

“你有更好的主意吗？”House扬起头望着他，蓝眼睛无辜里带着狡黠，而Wilson控制不住自己微笑起来。

 

“没有。”

 

House站起身，Wilson裹好围巾，他们肩并肩走出医院大门，脊背上两对其他人看不到的翅膀紧紧靠在一起。

 

***

 

规矩是这样的：

 

Wilson，一名在天堂勤勤恳恳工作了很多年的天使，因为一点他现在不愿提的小事被上帝罚到人间待二十年。这二十年里他要扮演一名温柔却无情的肿瘤医生，将自己手下的病人送入天堂。

 

House，一名在地狱浑浑噩噩混了很多年日子的恶魔，同样因为一点他很乐意向Wilson大吹大擂的小事惹毛了撒旦，被罚到人间待二十年。这二十年他要扮演一名无情而且不温柔的医生，而经过他治愈的人死后都必须下地狱。

 

“我只是给他的三头犬下了药，就好像它们能病死一样。”在他们刚到人间的那几年，House每过一段时间就要这样大叫道。

 

“就算是我，我的爱犬一个头不停打喷嚏，另一个头不停喷吐沫，还有一个头永远狂吠闭不上嘴，我也会烦到想把始作俑者扔出去吧？”Wilson永远都这样冷静地评价道。

 

他们恰好在同一时间被扔出了天堂和地狱，又恰好选择了同样的职业。所以，在十二年前某个全美州最大规模的医学研讨会上，他们无法避免地相遇了。Wilson一进酒店就看到大厅里一对让他额头狂跳的黑色翅膀，而House转过身，毫不羞耻地朝他挥手。

 

“嘿，好久不见。”

 

如果按照人类的时间计算，他俩上次见面得是文艺复兴那段时间了。House曾经和Wilson一样，也是天堂一小职员。然而他天生长了一张适合下地狱的嘴，所以很快他就顺着路西法的英勇轨迹滚下了地狱。Wilson和他当年还算朋友，也是整个天堂唯一能和House说得上话的天使，当House堕落的消息在天堂传开时他只感到了一阵淡然的惋惜，因为他知道这一天早晚会到来。天堂对于House来说太无聊了，地狱说不定会更有趣些。

 

然而，他真的没想到House会以这种形态这种方式出现在这种地方。

 

倒不是说House变了有多少。不，无论人类的文学和艺术作品把天使与魔鬼描画成什么样子，天使并没有六根手指头，恶魔也没有头上长角。至少他们的普通形态和人类没什么两样，除了背上一对黑色或者白色的翅膀。Wilson上次见到House的时候，这家伙身后还背着一对白色翅膀，现在陡然见到翅膀变成黑色让他感到很不安。他俩已经几百年没见过面了，即便曾经在一起工作过更长的时间，他们毕竟现在一个是天使，另一个是恶魔。

 

“Dr. Wilson。”胸口挂着Dr. House名牌的男人一边读他的名牌一边绽放了一个露出十二颗牙齿的笑容，“你看起来对我很有敌意啊，虽然我们这才是第一次见面。”

 

Wilson考虑了半秒，决定还是不叫House之前那个名字，而是把眼前的游戏顺水推舟玩下去。“Dr. House，”他因为这个姓氏挑了挑眉毛，“我对你完全没有敌意，不过——你在这里做什么？”

 

“参加医学研讨会啊。”男人眨巴着他完全没变的蓝色眼睛。

 

“我是说，这里——”Wilson做了个自己都不甚明白的手势。他知道House只是在耍他玩，就像很久以前在天堂时那样，他永远都要替House多做一半的工作，还要和他分享一半的薪水。

 

House也做了个手势，不过比Wilson的要好懂多了。两个人一起乘电梯上楼，一直到House的房间门在他们身后合拢他才再一次开口：“我听说某人的黄金男孩犯了错？”

 

“我不是男孩。还有，请不要称上帝为某人。”

 

“我管他。总之，我和你一样，也犯了错，被罚到人间当医生，被我治好的都归我们。”

 

“为什么你也会……？”Wilson皱起眉头，“比起医生，你去当警察之类的难道不是更有价值吗？一枪送一个下地狱。”

 

“我哪里知道，大概某人无聊了吧。”House耸耸肩。Wilson这次真不知道他口中的某人指谁了，于是他明智地选择闭嘴。两个人沉默地站在房间里，彼此对视了很久，最终House清了清嗓子：“既然我们都这样了……”

 

“……所以？”Wilson对他接下来的话有种很不详的预感。

 

“所以我们为什么不一起度过这二十年呢？”House语气轻松地接话，仿佛他俩真的是两个普通的医生，而不是一名恶魔正在向一名天使提议一起讨生活。“我的意思是，我们知道彼此的身份，不必为了掩饰身份而和其他人类一起做各种愚蠢的事情，而且一旦有什么不对还能帮对方打掩护。毕竟，我们要在人间待满二十年呢。”

 

Wilson认真地思考了一下House的提议，然后他抬起头看向天花板，等了足足一分钟。

 

什么都没发生。

 

于是他点点头，说：“为什么不呢。”

 

半个月后，他正式在PPTH的肿瘤科室就职。欢迎会上各种各样的新面孔几乎将他淹没，而House嘴里叼着根棒棒糖，坐在房间一角的桌子上一个劲朝他笑，任凭其他人在他拖到地面的黑色翅膀上踩来踩去。

 

***

 

“就算他们看不到碰不到，有的时候我还是觉得烦透了。”Wilson经常会向House抱怨。“翅膀也是我们身体的一部分，凭什么要被别人挤来挤去踩来踩去？”他厌恶地瞪了一眼House拖在地面的翅膀尖，抖了抖自己背上的。“拜托，收好你的翅膀，我看到别人踩它们都觉得疼。”

 

“反正他们不知道自己在做什么，而且我也感觉不到。”House满不在意地晃了一下自己背后的翅膀，正好和Wilson的撞在一起，让他立刻感到一道热流顺着脊背砸中身体。

 

“停下。”他小声抱怨道，“那样很痛。”

 

“既然你嫌挤，为什么不自己走楼梯，非要和我一起坐电梯？”House得意洋洋地问他。

 

“哦，相信我，等我恢复飞行能力之后绝对不会再和你一起挤电梯。”一边这么说，Wilson一边伸出手悄悄拽了一下House的羽毛，成功看到对方额头上青筋弹起。没等House回击，他猛地侧身挤出缓缓开启的电梯门，完全不顾形象朝自己的办公室逃去。毕竟，翅膀上的羽毛对于天使比对恶魔来说重要多了。

 

***

 

House想谈恋爱，Wilson不知道该说他什么好。天堂有规定天使在人间时不得以任何方式引诱人类，更不允许同他们结合，但他觉得地狱肯定没那么多规矩，不然就不会有《地狱小子》这种电影了。

 

“你想要找怎样的女人？或者男人？”他瘫在他们合租公寓的沙发上，手里拎着一瓶啤酒。电视里正低声播放着怪物卡车的比赛录播，而House正站在穿衣镜前试领带。

 

“我不知道，看运气吧。”他的口气满不在乎，“总会有人被我这样独特的气质吸引吧？”

 

“是，不是撒旦教的忠诚信徒就是彻头彻尾的受虐狂。”

 

一周后Stacy搬进了他们的公寓。Wilson心惊胆战过了几天，尽量控制住自己不说漏嘴，还好House和他在这方面都很谨慎，谁也没露馅。

 

House和Stacy的感情越来越好，Wilson也就越来越焦虑，随时准备着被踢出合租公寓自己找地方住。倒不是说他一定要和House合租或者怎样，只不过这么多年以来他已经习惯了身边有个能看到自己翅膀的存在，而且和House在一起真的挺有意思的。

 

Stacy搬来两个月后，Wilson有天早上起床时发现自己竟然焦躁地开始掉羽毛了。他一向整洁的翅膀凌乱不堪，整间卧室像是谁的鹅毛枕被撕破了。

 

“哇。”House不知道什么时候出现在他的卧室门口，倚在门框上抱着双臂。“不知道的人还以为我在这里谋杀了一个天使。”

 

“我会搬走的，好吗。”Wilson神经兮兮地收集着自己掉了半床的羽毛。一般人类的确看不到也碰不到他的羽毛，但这个世界上的确有人能看到，而且也的确有专门贩卖这方面东西的黑市。Wilson粗略算了一下自己今天的掉毛量，有些悲痛地意识到自己在某种方式下已经成为了一名千万富翁。

 

“你为什么要搬走？”House瞪大了眼睛，“我又不会偷你的羽毛，无论天使的羽毛在地狱有多值钱。”

 

“因为——”Wilson抬起头，手里紧紧攥着一把羽毛，“因为你和Stacy在一起很幸福，我不愿破坏这种快乐，而且说实话我都不知道该不该去破坏你俩的关系，但一个恶魔和一名人类天天在我面前秀恩爱真的让我很头痛，好吗？”

 

“你不用搬走，真的。”House又重复了一遍，然后转身离开了，留下一头雾水的Wilson趴在床上。House大概有什么防脱毛的妙招，或者干脆他和Stacy要搬出去住，反正他俩的薪水都比Wilson的要高，他有些迷惑地想。

 

那天晚上下班回来，Wilson一进公寓就惊讶地发现，公寓里但凡和Stacy有关的东西都不见了，包括她上个月买了之后就扔在床边，整整三十天都是Wilson在浇水的小盆景。

 

厨房里传来食物的味道，Wilson换上家居鞋走过去，看到House正在做晚饭。

 

“Stacy去哪里了？”他百思不得其解地问House，“你们两个……找到新公寓了？”

 

“没。”House回答得干净利落，“我和她分手了。”

 

“你和她——什么？！”

 

“分手了，人类语言学上的延伸意义大概有和她终止了这段恋爱关系，把她甩了，再也不能把手伸进她的底裤了——”

 

“House，停。”Wilson深吸一口气，“你为什么要和她分手？我以为你和她过得很愉快。”

 

“因为，”一直在和食材斗争的House终于转过脸来，朝Wilson露出一个大大的微笑，“你在掉羽毛。”

 

“所以说……？”

 

“Wilson，我们只能在人间待二十年。”House突然变得严肃起来，“我难道要在时间结束之后把她一起拖进地狱吗？就算以我的标准也太无情了一点。再说了，你掉毛掉个没完，我受够了每天看你撅着屁股在床底下捡羽毛的样子。”

 

“我以为你想要我的羽毛做枕头来着。”

 

“当然了，虽然你现在的掉毛量只勉强能做个坐垫。”

 

Stacy再也没出现在他们两个的面前过，这个话题自然也到此为止。只不过那年的圣诞节，他满是嘲讽意义地送了House一个装满他羽毛的枕头。“隐形的枕头”被House一口气用了十三年。

 

***

 

“我又被加了一项惩罚。”有天House垂头丧气地对Wilson说，“很显然那谁还没生够我的气。”

 

“呃，他又让你做什么了？”Wilson小心翼翼地绕过人称代词。

 

“他老人家说我还得再丢掉一条腿才行。”

 

“你要……截肢？”Wilson有些惊恐地看着House。比起喜欢窝在沙发上看书睡觉的他来说，House绝对是个运动健将，每天都要至少慢跑五英里。他没法想象House以后只能坐在轮椅上，或者靠假肢行走。这个决定就算对于地狱那帮人来说也太残忍了一点。

 

“不，他老人家想看我用拐杖。”House挠着自己满是胡茬的下巴，“很显然昨天有人给他讲了那个‘早上四条腿，中午两条腿，晚上三条腿’的笑话，所以他很想看我用三条腿走路，又考虑到就算二十年到期我也远不到用拐杖的年纪，所以……”

 

Wilson沉默地看着他，不知道该说什么。他不知道该怎么安慰眼前不得不失去一条腿的朋友，但House只是朝他微微一笑。

 

“我的腿里很快就会长出一个血栓，而没有任何医生能及时发现它，然后他们就要做手术切掉血栓以及坏死的肌肉组织，以保住我的腿以及部分行走功能。”他深吸一口气，“当这一切发生的时候，我不希望你留在这里，我希望你离普林斯顿越远越好，去夏威夷，斐济，爪哇，哪里都行。”

 

“House。”Wilson一把抓住他的胳膊，“我不能让你就这么——”

 

“看，就是因为这个你才必须离开。你绝对不会让我就这么放弃一条腿，但你有想过如果一个天使救了恶魔，天使会受到怎样的惩罚吗？这件事你不要多管，撒旦愿惩罚我就惩罚我，不要给自己找麻烦。”

 

“我——”Wilson还想说什么，但House非常决绝地收回自己的手，看向他。

 

“发誓你不会干预这场手术。”

 

Wilson凝视着他蓝色的眼睛，过了片刻点点头。“我发誓。”他感觉自己的声音在颤抖。

 

“很好。”House也点了点头，“等我醒来后，哪怕发现你替我多打了一针吗啡，我也绝对要把你的翅膀全部拔秃。”

 

五天后，House在Wilson给他梳理羽毛的时候醒过来了。两个人一坐一躺，打量着彼此同样凌乱的翅膀，一起笑起来。

 

“你看起来像地狱那么糟糕。(You look like hell)”Wilson看着House因疼痛而泛红的眼眶，“真的，就好像地狱之火在你的眼睛里燃烧。”

 

“你看起来更尤其像地狱那么糟糕。(You look heavenly like hell)”House咧嘴一笑，“看来我的枕头要变得更舒服了。”

 

“想也不要想。”Wilson低头看着床边掉了一地的羽毛，有几根是白色的，但绝大部分都是黑色。“好吧……也许我们的沙发该换坐垫了。”

 

“其实没那么疼。”House在Wilson转换表情之前抢着说，“至少绝对没有一名天使给我整理翅膀时那么让我没法忍受。我可以忍受他老人家的一切怒火，但绝对没法忍受来自天堂的慈爱之手。”

 

Wilson叹了口气，正想说点什么，一名护士推门而入，前来检查House的输液袋，而Wilson立刻向后缩回了椅背里。他知道在外人眼中他只是个过来陪床的朋友，两个人之间甚至隔了半米的距离，但只有他和House看得到在两个人之间黑色与白色的翅膀铺了整整一床，羽毛紧紧贴着彼此。

 

***

 

Foreman，Chase和Cameron从来没搞明白过为什么Wilson和House是朋友，而Wilson从来没搞明白过Cameron对House的痴迷点在哪里。

 

“抱歉，Dr. Cameron。”在某天又一次目睹Cameron满眼爱意注视House离去的身影之后，Wilson终于忍不住叫住她。年轻的女医生心不在焉地转过来，眼睛还盯在House的背影上。

 

“Dr. Wilson，有什么事吗？”

 

“呃，我就想问……你听说过撒旦教吗？对这个教派感兴趣吗？或者，你喜欢死亡摇滚吗？”

 

Cameron用看白痴的眼神看着他。Wilson败退到自己的办公室，一推开门，House就坐在自己的办公桌上等他。

 

“你真的，真的这么问她了？”House很显然在忍笑。

 

“对啊，”Wilson干巴巴地回答他，“因为我实在不明白她究竟看上你哪点了。”

 

“啧啧，Dr. Wilson，让别人听到的话还会以为你在嫉妒呢。”

 

Wilson从他身边挤过去，用翅膀狠狠给了他一下，然后在House张狂的笑声中默默捂住脸。

 

***

 

“Wilson，救命！”

 

House又一次惨叫着跑进Wilson的办公室。

 

“怎么了，又有病人是虔诚的修女，需要我罩着你？”

 

“灵媒，在门诊。”House只说出这一个句子就倒在了Wilson的沙发上，而Wilson一跃而起，锁上了自己办公室的门。

 

他们恨灵媒。没有原因，单纯恨而已。

 

***

 

Foreman和Cameron在三年后才辞职，说实在的，这比Wilson预计的要长多了。Chase倒是没辞职，而是被House直接解雇的。每次路过手术室他总能看到Chase一脸幽怨的样子。某种意义上来讲，Wilson挺赞成他这么做的，因为三年已经算不短的时间了。无论他们有多谨慎，每天在一起工作的人总会在这样那样的小地方发现漏洞。Cameron已经不止一次在他们两个用翅膀抽对方的时候一脸呆滞地看着他们之间的空气。

 

再说了，Cameron其他时候的表情也不怎么让他喜欢就是了。

 

但让他万万没想到的是，House竟然把招聘实习生搞成了一场大型真人秀。不仅Wilson，Cuddy，还有House之前手下的三人组精疲力尽，整个医院都被House搞得乌烟瘴气，走廊里动不动就一群穿着白大褂的人黑压压地走来走去，前面晃着一个翅膀拖地的讨人嫌身影。

 

更让Wilson觉得头痛的是，他们其中之一突然对他发起了猛烈的攻击。求偶意义上的。

 

“你得找个理由解雇Amber。”几乎被按在办公桌上当场缴械的那天，Wilson回家后一脸惊恐地对House说道。对方正在钢琴前弹着一首欢快的爵士乐，和Wilson此时此刻的心情完全相反。

 

“给个理由？她虽然人贱了点，但非常有能力，为了自己的目的不惜一切代价，不管是自己的还是他人的。”House的手指划过一串音阶，停下来回头看向他。“我以为你喜欢这样的人？”

 

“她今天突然闯进我办公室，把我按在了桌子上，还试图把舌头伸进我的喉咙里！”Wilson过于激动以至于直接破音了，“如果你要留下她，那我就要转院。”

 

“啧。”House的舌头在嘴里弹了一下，“这是个问题，对吧。不能放任无辜天使被人类强上啊。”

 

“谁被谁强上都不应该。我明白你很看重Amber的能力，但我敢向你保证她和那些疯狂的神父修女没两样。她根本不喜欢我，她喜欢的是不知怎么从我身上泄露出的东西，那些正常人类的大脑无法理解的东西。”

 

“好吧，如果你非这么要求的话。”House耸了耸肩，“反正13也一样性感火辣，而且她还可弯可直，在我眼里绝对是加分。”

 

在一场尴尬的道别以及被哭湿了半件衬衣之后，Amber终于离开了医院，Wilson长舒一口气。House 找到了他的新小玩偶们，而Wilson的生活也日趋正常。

 

谁也没想到半年后House在车祸中被撞成脑损伤，而曾经带着那么多激情将Wilson按在桌子上的Amber只能靠机器才能勉强生存下去。

 

Wilson是个天使，他只是上帝的工具，他唯一的作用就是引导在他手下逝去的人进入天堂，所以他从不对任何灵魂加以审判。但偶尔当即将逝去的生命太过年轻而美丽，生命之花甚至才刚刚绽放就已凋零，他不得不强迫自己注视着将逝之人，告诉自己，上帝对每个人都有祂自己的计划。

 

他甚至有些明白自己为什么会被丢到人间二十年了。

 

“她是你的病人。”站在病房外的观测室，他有些麻木地对身旁的人说。“她是你担着永久脑损伤的风险救回来的，理应由你——”

 

“不。”他感到House的手坚定地搭在他的肩膀上，从未像此刻如此沉稳过。“她会很乐意你领她走过最后一段路。”

 

“可是，规则不是这样的。”Wilson发现在这一刻他只能冷冰冰地陈述着自己唯一知道的东西，他甚至比House还不像个天使。“我不能剥夺你的灵魂契约。会有人不高兴的。”

 

“他还能把我怎么办？再斩断我一条腿？”House从鼻子里发出一声轻蔑的哼。“去吧，”他在Wilson肩膀上轻轻一推，“敢把天使压在桌子上强吻的人理应进入天堂。”

 

Wilson叹了口气，然后他照做了。他走进Amber的病房，慢慢关闭所有维生仪器，然后在对方额头上轻轻一吻。在常人看不见的光束里他闭上眼睛念出祷告，直到那透明的实体从躯壳中渐渐脱离，随着光束一起升入天堂。

 

天父并没有拒绝她。

 

他满心欢喜地抬起头，下意识将目光转向观测室的窗口，然而那里一个人都没有。

 

***

 

“你要是再大半晚弹吉他就下地狱去吧，House。”

 

“求之不得，Wilson。”

 

***

 

“你是不是觉得Cuddy对我有点意思。”有天House突然对他说。

 

“Cuddy一直都对你很有意思。”他们此刻正在医院的餐厅，面对面坐在他们常坐的双人位置上。Wilson面前放着三明治和薯条，House只买了条巧克力，但这并不妨碍他一次又一次伸手抓薯条吃。

 

“是吗？”House竟然看起来很震惊。

 

“你竟然完全没感觉？”Wilson也震惊极了。“拜托，你可是House，各种意义上……都该一眼看穿她。这女人在你身前晃了十多年了，你竟然从来不觉得她对你有意思？”

 

“我是很享受我们之间的小小游戏啦。”House拿起一根薯条，试图夹在鼻子和嘴唇之间，但只把脸搞得油腻腻的。Wilson叹着气递给他餐巾纸。“我赞叹她的胸和屁股，她罚我多做门诊，这种你来我往的小游戏。但说真的，你为什么会觉得Cuddy我这样性格的‘人’有好感？”他说到人的时候微微笑了一下，“我一直都只能感觉到她对我看在医院名声份上的纵容。好感？从来没有。”

 

“一百块，赌你如果去和她表白，她会接受。”

 

House危险地眯起眼睛，Wilson把这幅表情称为House的游戏脸。“放马过来吧。”然后他把手里团成一团的纸巾往Wilson面前一扔，在餐厅其他人的白眼中昂首冲了出去，甚至连平日有气无力拖在身后的翅膀都难得翘了起来。

 

那天House小组没有案子，Wilson也自己在办公室忙了一下午，一直到晚上回家才再次见到House。他一进门就发现对方杵在门廊上，脸上带着一种仿佛他要被天父感化的悲痛神情，从口袋里抽出一张纸递给Wilson。

 

“愿赌服输。”

 

“喔。”Wilson很白痴地发出了一声单音节，甚至把那张一百美元在灯光下照了照。“喔，真的？Cuddy怎么拒绝你的？我真的觉得她对你有点意思。”

 

“她说，”House突然伸手搂住Wilson的脖子，把他一把拽到自己身边，而Wilson猛烈地眨着眼睛。他俩从来没有这么近距离接触过，十多年来他们之间只有谁都看不见的翅膀天天打架，除此之外Wilson甚至没给过House正面的拥抱。他小心翼翼地抬起头，意识到自己此刻正和House鼻尖对着鼻尖，那双湛蓝的眼睛从来没有理自己这么近过。“她说，你是个十足的混蛋，House，但你也是个魅力十足的混蛋，所以我承认我的确对你有点意思。”

 

“呃……然后她拒绝了你？我不明白。”

 

“她还说，”House重重叹了口气，“但我也绝对不是在别人感情之中插一脚的蠢货。我知道你和Dr. Wilson喜欢拿各种各样的东西打赌，但请你俩以后不要再打这种赌了，我们其他人谁也受不了。”

 

“所以说……”Wilson感觉他的脑子像台飞速旋转但缺少机油的机器，不断发出吱嘎声，“她所谓的别人的感情指的是……”

 

“对，Wilson。”House面无表情地回答，“她指的是我们两个从来没出过柜但整个医院无人不知无人不晓的秘密基佬恋情。”

 

“我的上帝啊。”Wilson绝对真情实感地感叹道，“她整天都在想些什么？”

 

“所以，你现在欠我许许多多因为别人误解而错失的性爱。”

 

“呃，有点困难。”Wilson小心翼翼地挣脱House的怀抱，还向后退了一大步。问题就在于，即便过去这么长时间，他有的时候还是很难分辨House究竟是在开玩笑还是在说真心话。在侦破House内心活动这项壮举上他一直都是世界排名第一位，但他还是不能每时每刻都读懂这个混蛋。

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为……因为我是天使而你是恶魔啊House！”Wilson朝天举起双手。“我们来这里不是来度假，或者再搞出第二次堕天的！我爱我的工作！我不能——”

 

他一边正努力寻找不那么能够惹毛House的词，一方面感觉自己心底的情绪像是烧开的水一样激烈地沸腾，他不知道地狱的火是否就像这样永世燃烧。然而House像是看穿他的思绪一样，突然绽开一个大到诡异的笑容，然后伸手按住他的肩膀。

 

“我开玩笑的。我们两个怎么可能在一起，那谁会气得血压爆表的。”

 

“请不要叫上帝那谁——或者说你指的是你们那位？”

 

“不过，如果能成真的话一定会很有意思。想想看要是一个天使和恶魔真的在一起了，罗马教廷会不会在瞬间陷入恐慌？”

 

“我十分希望能避免造成世界末日。”

 

“无聊。”House瞥了他一眼，径直走向厨房。“我快饿死了，你要吃点东西吗？”

 

Wilson站在门廊里，皮鞋才刚换好一只。他只觉得头晕目眩，一时间不知道刚才发生了什么事情。

 

***

 

然后……House在监狱里待了一年。

 

在他开着车撞飞了Cuddy家的餐厅之后。

 

Wilson甚至不知道他为什么要这么做，因为这一切都发生得太突然了。前一秒他们还只是开着车经过Cuddy家门前那条街道，一边聊天一边听广播；一秒后House突然绷着脸命令Wilson下车，然后开着车冲进了Cuddy的家。

 

直到几天后House被捕入狱，Wilson去探监，他们才隔着玻璃用电话聊了几句。

 

“我不能不这么做。”House的用词很谨慎，Wilson看了一眼他身后的狱警，点了点头。“命令来了，我也没办法。”

 

“所以说，这里面有人需要你……？”

 

“是的。”House叹了口气，“大概是什么大人物，下面已经迫不及待想办欢迎会了。”

 

“但他们肯定不会让你在监狱里面行医啊。”

 

“我的规矩没你那么严，没有那套亲吻额头恶心吧唧的形式。哪怕我给他们贴次创口贴都能算数。”

 

“好吧。”Wilson迟疑地点点头，“但还是——一切小心。”

 

“知道了，老妈。”House朝他露出灿烂的笑容，而Wilson感觉自己胸膛里那颗暂时借来的心脏微微收紧了。他知道House不会有事的，他可是个恶魔，随便动动小拇指就能干掉监狱里所有的人类。但他控制不住自己的担心。哪怕一想到House在监狱里不能随时吃维柯丁止痛，或者为了掩饰身份必须被狱友折磨，他就感到自己像是被踩住了翅膀那样难受。

 

“那么，我们八个月后再见。”他一边朝House微笑一边眨着眼睛，尽量让自己的声音听上去没那么沮丧。“然后我们还有最后一年要好好享受呢。”

 

“是啊。别忘了我不在的时候多填充我的枕头。”House笑着看了一眼Wilson耷拉在身后的翅膀，“比如，现在。”

 

电话被挂断，玻璃后面的身影被狱警带离了屋子，而Wilson慢吞吞地蹲下身，装作系鞋带的样子捡起自己几分钟里就落了一地的羽毛。

 

***

 

House蹲满了整整一年，一直到Foreman迫不得已才把他保释出来。

 

Wilson在全医院的窃窃私语中开车去接他。在监狱门口第一次看到House时，他用尽浑身上下的力气才忍住没直接冲过去抱住他。而House只是用他那双蓝眼睛看过来，看向他，仿佛之前的一年完全不存在。

 

他们一起坐上车，House出奇的寡言，一个劲摆弄着车载广播，直到他调到某个音乐台。在一首不知名但意外悦耳的前奏里，他终于长叹了一口气。

 

“我多送了一个人下地狱。”

 

Wilson迅速抬起头看了他一眼。House脸上的皱纹更明显了，因烦闷而挤在一起。“是狱警还是……？”他小心地询问。

 

“是名狱友，在我还差一周就八个月的时候刚被关进来。”

 

“所以他是你又多蹲了四个月的原因？”House从来没告诉过Wilson为什么他的保释突然取消了，他一直以为House又有了新任务不得不多待一段时间。

 

“他只是个半大孩子，每天都试着给女友打电话，根本什么都还不懂。”House叹了口气。“我本来不该救他，他不在我的名单上，像他这样的灵魂就算进了地狱也会被排挤唾弃。可是……”他抹了一把自己的脸，“如果我不救他他就死了，而他还那么年轻。”

 

Wilson无话可说。尽管已经过去快二十年了，他仍然不知道该怎么安慰这样的House。于是他只是将一只手从方向盘上撤下来，轻轻放在House的翅膀上，感受着手掌下久违的如灼烧般的炙热。过了片刻他听到身旁人满足地一声叹息。

 

“我希望你也在那里，Wilson，哪怕只有片刻。”

 

***

 

“加百列是个讨人厌的小婊子，这话我给你说过吗？”

 

“没，但是——”Wilson趴在House递过来的垃圾桶旁，将胃袋里的东西一口气全部清空。“我现在感受到了。”他虚弱地回答。癌症，加百列告诉他，如果他想和House最后享受一点无拘无束的个人时光，不再每天守在医院里等着病人离世，那么他必须要拿健康的身体来交换，切身体会这二十年里他送上天堂的人感受过的痛苦。

 

“我一直更喜欢米迦勒，虽然他只是个爱穿紧身裤的控制狂，但他要比加百列好一万倍。”

 

“行了，House。”他试图用清水漱掉嘴里胃酸和胆汁的味道，然后仰头靠在House的沙发上。在他的背后原本洁白饱满的羽毛已经掉的七零八落，自从他化疗开始足以给House做床鹅毛被了。“你已经下地狱了，但我回去还要和他们交接工作。”

 

“我不管，我就是要骂出声。贱人，小婊子，该下地狱的——”

 

“好了。”Wilson扯了一把House的翅膀，成功让他闭上嘴。“别把这个变得比本来还困难。”

 

House像个被父母拒绝买心爱玩偶的小孩子一样撅起嘴，坐到了他身旁的沙发上，抱起双臂。“他们不该这么做。”他过了好久才愤懑不平地开口，“你为他们勤勤恳恳工作了二十年，将那么多人送入天堂，从来没违反过规则，甚至从来没迟到过！你是个天使，你为什么一定要经受这种折磨？”

 

“上帝对每个人都有祂自己的安排。”这是Wilson唯一能给出的解释。

 

House深吸一口气。Wilson能看出来他已经在心里骂个不停了，但出于对他的考虑，House把那些话全都咽了下去。最后他只是低沉着声音，愤怒地说了一句：“这不公平。”

 

“没有什么是公平的，而且我觉得这已经足够仁慈了。”Wilson无奈地叹了口气。“我和你一起生活了整整二十年，House，和一个恶魔！你能想象到天堂里那些守旧派对我有什么看法吗？他们肯让我重回天堂，而不是罚我像冥河的摆渡人一样永世在接待处干活，已经够不错了。”

 

House仍然在噘着嘴，但他脸上的神色已经不再那么愤怒了，而更多变成了哀伤。过了许久，Wilson几乎都要昏睡过去了，他才听到House的声音从身旁传来，极低极轻。

 

他说：“我不介意永远和你一起在接待处干活。”

 

Wilson仍然闭着眼睛，但他慢慢勾起了嘴角，然后他的手朝House的方向伸过去，半路遇到了另一只温暖的手。二十年里Wilson更多是用他的手去碰House的翅膀，所以手与手的触感很奇怪。House的手上布满了粗糙的茧，没有羽毛那样光滑柔软，却给他一种意外沉稳可靠的感觉。

 

而且，那种肌肤相触产生的灼烧感更强烈了，几乎像是他们抢救心脏骤停病人时起搏器贯穿全身的强大电流。

 

我也不介意。

 

他不知道自己有没有将这几个字真正说出口，但在睡过去的前一秒钟，他感觉到House更紧地握住了自己的手。

 

***

 

一个月后，在House差点再次蹲监狱，假死，以及一场意外硕大的葬礼后，他们终于到达了这场“有期徒刑”的终点。Wilson深吸一口气，感觉到二十年来无时无刻萦绕在他身侧的消毒水味正在慢慢消散。他只能闻到春风吹拂在他脸上的温暖气息，而在他身侧，House怀里抱着摩托头盔，正一脸笑意地望向他。

 

“你一直都是个戏剧女王，从头到尾。”Wilson摇着头，但脸上的笑容也越来越明显。

 

“反正无论如何我都要离开的，不如在走之前多赚点眼泪。”他将怀里的头盔戴好，Wilson也做好最后的准备。他抬头看向眼前望不到底的公路与两侧的森林，感觉到二十年来一直规规矩矩收在肩膀上的翅膀正在蠢蠢欲动。

 

他抬头看向House，看到他露出一个同样会意的笑容，然后他们一同发动摩托车，一前一后驶入公路。疾风吹拂在Wilson的翅膀上，洁白的羽毛在风中轻微颤动，尾羽随风寸寸抬升，直到两片翅膀完全舒展开来。

 

他感到自己从未像此刻这般自由自在。

 

而在他前方不远的位置，那对陪伴他二十年的黑色翅膀也潇洒地迎风展开，而翅膀的主人正回头看向他，蓝色的眼睛里燃烧着自天堂至地狱却从未变过的笑意。

 

 

-END-


End file.
